Thor: El Eterno Amor De Un Dios
by Chica Joker
Summary: Thor hará lo posible por regresar a Midgard y estar al lado de su amada Jane, pero un futuro enlace matrimonial lo ata a Asgard. Su padre no quiere que vuelva con la científica, pero el rubio no descartará incluso una alta traición y una cuestionable alianza con tal de estar con ella. Deberá confiar en Loki, o perder la posibilidad de regresar con su amada mortal. Humor incluido.


**Thor: El Eterno Amor De Un Dios.**

 **One Shot.**

 **###############################**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se mencionan en este fic son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado. Thor desafiará todo con tal de permanecer con su amada Jane, aun si tiene que desobedecer a su familia por defender su amor. Destinado a una boda que no desea, romperá con toda regla a pesar de tener que rebajarse al nivel de su hermano, Loki. Cómo es un one shot, más adelante pondré la segunda parte en otro fic._

 **##############################**

La tarde caía de manera muy tranquila ese día en Asgard, un par de bellos ojos azul zafiro se deleitaban observando las estrellas que ya se dejaban ver. Su corazón latía ardiente de amor por aquella mortal que había dejado en Midgard. Oh, su dulce Jane, tan tierna, inteligente, una mujer de verdad que jamás sería superada por cualquiera. Ninguna otra asgardiana se le igualaba. Recargado contra el pilar de aquel balcón, antes del banquete que daría su familia por el triunfo de los mortales contra Loki y los chitauri, Thor rememoraba con nostalgia aquellos besos llenos de entrega que le ofrecía su amada científica. Jane Foster, un nombre tan humano y banal que sonaba a gloria. Su madre, Frigga, le contemplaba sonriente de ver a uno de sus hijos feliz por una vez en mucho tiempo. Ella, como toda madre, conocía a su hijo mayor y sabía que esa mortal había sido la causa del gran cambio de su vástago. Aunque esa alegría no pudiera consumarse a causa de un sacrificio mayor.

Se acercó con paso lento, pero firme, y tocó el hombro de su muchacho para que este, al momento, se diera la vuelta y terminara por abrazarla.

-Madre...

-Thor, me alegra saber que todo ha terminado. Ya Midgard está en paz con nuestro pueblo, tus amigos controlarán sus problemas pero noto que a pesar de eso, algo te embarga, hijo.

-Sí...-Desvió la mirada con un poco de pesar.-No voy a negarlo. Es por ella. Mi Jane.

-Sabes lo que tu padre te diría al respecto.

-Lo sé. Sé que desea que despose a Sif, pero ella es mi amiga, yo amo a Jane. No sé cómo, ni cuando, o en qué momento se apoderó de mis emociones y de mi ser entero, pero lo hizo como una hechicera, como si pudiera manipularme. Y creo que me gusta sentir eso.

Frigga esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomando a su hijo de las manos.

-Si no sabes el porqué o el cómo, Thor, es verdadero amor.

Thor no pudo contener una sonrisa de felicidad. Abrazó de nuevo a su madre y le besó la mejilla.

-Sabía que lo entenderías. Pero necesito convencer a mi padre. Quiero ir a Midgard, vivir con ella, estar a su lado, conocer todo de Jane. Deseo empaparme de su vida, despertar con ella cada mañana...

-Espera un momento, hijo...parece que te olvidas de un detalle. ¿Qué es lo que esa chica, Jane, desea?

-Bueno, sé que me ama.

-Sí, pero, sabes de sobra de tu compromiso con Sif, además, estar con Jane te ataría a un dolor mayúsculo, ella sería solo una ilusión pasajera.

Thor volvió la mirada soltando las manos de su madre. Dio unos pasos lejos de ella.

-No me gusta que me lo recuerden. Comprendo que Jane no vivirá mucho, pero, el tiempo que pueda estar con ella lo quiero vivir. No me importa cuanto tiempo sea...cada segundo que paso lejos de su lado es una tortura. Por ello, quiero ir a Midgard. Y no, no pienso casarme con Sif...

-Te entiendo. Pero, si al menos miraras a tu alrededor...Si te dieras cuenta de las cosas como son...

-No pienso fijar mis ojos en ninguna otra mujer. Sif es una gran guerrera, una amiga, no más.

Cerca, en el salón, se celebraba un baile. Había mucha comida, invitados y una orquesta que interpretaba melodías preciosas. El Padre de Todo, Odín, sentado en su trono, contemplaba con su único ojo la maravilla de la fiesta, hasta que se topó con la escena de su esposa e hijo. Bajó la escalinata de su trono y abriéndose paso entre los invitados, llegó hasta su reina y Thor.

-Es un día de gozo, ¿por qué discuten?

-Padre, quiero ir a Midgard. Necesito ir allá cuanto antes.

-Ah, no, no te necesitan esos mortales. Te acostumbraste a ir con ellos cada vez que tienen problemas, debes dejar que empiecen a defenderse por sí mismos.

-No, padre. Mis motivos son otros.

-Es por esa mujer, ¿eh? Pues olvídala. Pronto te casarás, no lo olvides.

Lady Sif estaba cerca, escuchaba todo claramente. Sabía que su familia había pactado alguna vez que ella se casaría con Thor. Odín estaba de acuerdo y eso era lo que él deseaba. Pero la guerrera estaba consciente de que Thor no la amaba, que nunca la amaría. Solo era su amiga, su compañera de pelea. Pero no un amor. No como el amor que el príncipe asgardiano sentía por la mortal. Sin embargo, ella le amaba en secreto.

-¿Cómo me pides que la olvide? Yo la amo, la amo con toda mi alma y no pienso dejarla.

Thor estaba por dejar a su padre con la palabra en la boca, cuando Lady Sif le detuvo del brazo antes de que se marchara.

-Thor, esa mujer no es lo que necesitas ni lo que mereces. Es buena, pero no se compara con nosotros. Deja que viva su vida, que se una a otro como ella. Entiendo que la amas, pero no por esa mujer desobedezcas ni seas impertinente con tus padres.

Thor la miró con algo de molestia.

-Sif, yo amo a Jane. Y nada ni nadie me va a detener. Tal vez no sea lo que necesito, pero sí es a quien deseo. Y en cuanto a lo nuestro, yo...

-Thor-El Padre de Todo observó a su hijo con enojo. Sin embargo, su mirada era misericordiosa.-¿Cuánto durará ese amor tuyo por ella? ¿Unas cuatro o cinco décadas más? No vivirá mucho.

-No puedo decir que hasta la muerte nos separe. La amaré hasta que se acabe mi tiempo, o hasta que deje de haber un universo que proteger. Aun con mi alma vagando en el infierno, o en el Valhalla, la amaré eternamente.

-De cualquier manera no te permito ir a ella. Está prohibido ir a Midgard, solo en caso de que sea estrictamente necesario, ¿te quedó claro? Tienes prohibido ir a ver a esa mortal. No me desobedezcas, puesto que podré olvidar que eres mi hijo y tratarte como a un traidor.

-¡Me tratas peor que a un niño, no comprendo que es lo que tienes en contra de Jane! ¡No me gusta que me amenaces, padre!

-No me desafíes, Thor. Si vas a fijarte en una mujer, que sea Sif, ¿entendiste?

-Me retiro, no puedo seguir con esta fiesta.

Thor siguió su camino a sus aposentos, no deseaba seguir manteniendo una discusión que, mientras no le apoyara su familia, estaba más que perdida. Su padre le dejó marchar, aunque sentía un rencor propio de un padre ofendido. Solo era amor, un amor que no duraría mucho pero tenía cegado a Thor. Fandral, Hogun y Volsstag trataron de invitarle una ronda de cervezas y hacerle competir en peleas de vencidas, pero el Dios del Trueno se negó del modo más amable que pudo. Estaba enfadado y decepcionado de su padre, no comprendía por qué se portaba de ese modo. En eso, recordó que cierta persona había traído a los jötun a Asgard tiempo atrás. Alguien que desafió los vigilantes ojos de Heimdall.

 **##############################**

En lo profundo de las prisiones más vigiladas de Argard, en una celda solitaria se encontraba Loki sentado sobre una silla dorada, leyendo con apacible calma uno de esos libros que Frigga le había llevado. Con toda elegancia cambiaba de página, deslizando sus dedos con la delicadeza propia de un pianista consagrado. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se perdían en la lectura, descubriendo letra por letra cada palabra, punto, coma, oración y estrofa de ese libro tan interesante. Al acabar con esa hoja, una sonrisa le dibujó el rostro. Sonrió de un modo más amplio al levantar los ojos y ver de frente a su eterno y más odiado rival. El muro de músculo y acero que nunca pudo superar. Thor.

El rubio estaba posado de brazos cruzados mirándole con algo de molestia. Sin embargo, iniciar una pelea no era su objetivo. No si Loki cooperaba.

-Ah, hola, Thor, cuánto tiempo sin vernos...

-No es una visita social, Loki. Vengo por respuestas.

-Repuestas, las mayores dudas de cada mundo. Yo también deseo respuestas, hermano. Llevo ya cuatro días encerrado en esta prisión impropia de mí y hoy se te ocurre bajar a verme por respuestas.

-No es tiempo de tus habladurías, Loki, yo no soy como aquellos que se han dejado manipular por ti.

-Uh...alguien amaneció de malas hoy. Aunque siendo franco, todo el tiempo estás de mal humor.

-Ya va a anochecer, idiota.

-Lo siento, querido Thor, pero, como deberás comprender, aquí no hay luz que me indique la hora, ni un reloj con el cual basarme para saber qué parte del día es. No has cambiado nada, siempre tan amable.

-Loki, quiero saber esos caminos que empleas.

-¿Caminos? ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Quiero saber cuales caminos usas para ir a otros mundos. Usaste vías secretas que ni siquiera Heimdall pudo ver. Quiero ir a Midgard.

-Midgard...ya una vez traté de dominarla. No me interesa mucho saber los motivos ya que puedo suponerlos. Pero solo usé esa vía secreta para ir a Jötunheim.

-No es el momento de que te pongas en ese plan tan odioso.

Loki alzó una ceja algo confuso. Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a maquinar lo que Thor le decía y el tono que empleaba. Se puso de pie, dejando el libro en un estante. Caminó algo sigiloso hasta estar a un metro y medio de Thor del otro lado de la celda. Vestía una camisa verde, pantalón y chaleco negro. El cabello hacia atrás e iba descalzo.

-Esta celda limita mis poderes mágicos. Eso no me agrada para nada.

-Es tu castigo.

-Lo sé, Thor. El puente está roto gracias a tus estupideces, pero padre puede ayudarte a ir como te mandó a perseguirme a Midgard. Aunque me intriga el saber, ¿por qué vienes a este lugar tan lúgubre a pedirme ayuda? Oh, no me digas...Odín no te dejo ir con tu querida mortal. ¡Lo sabía!

-Ese no es tu problema, Loki.

-Pues lo es si deseas que te muestre el camino. No puedo solo decírtelo, eres tan imbécil que no entenderías nada de lo que te diga. No es tan fácil dar con ese camino. Tiene muchas trampas y no podrás hacerlo solo. Necesitas que te ayude yo y otros tantos. Si vas a Midgard sin permiso de Odín, necesitas gente que te cubra la espalda. Y que Heimdall no te traicione.

-Heimdall no es ningún traidor.

-Bueno, como lo desees. Ya te lo he dicho. Si quieres que te ayude, sácame de aquí.

-No puedo hacer eso. Yo sería el traidor.

-Entonces llora como una niña pequeña por tu mortal.

Thor estaba furioso. No podía sacar a Loki de su celda sin imaginar que lo traicionara como era su costumbre. Era algo peligroso, pero por el amor de Jane haría lo que fuera necesario. Se llevó una mano a la sien derecha, vagó unos momentos de un lado a otro. Traicionar a su padre no era una opción. Loki lo miraba encantado. Nunca se había imaginado a su hermano tan preocupado de volver con alguna persona. En el pasado, Thor era conocido como el Dios del Deseo, debido a sus romances fugaces con las muchas asgardianas que habían caído rendidas por sus encantos, pero eso había cambiado mucho.

-Se acaba el tiempo, Thor, y no creo que tu mujer cuente con mucho de el.

-¡Cállate! Escucha bien, Loki, urdiré un plan para sacarte de aquí y que me lleves a Midgard, pero te lo advierto, si se te ocurre la idiota idea de escaparte, o de traicionarme, júralo en nombre de Odín, que te mataré.

-Oye, no es necesario que me amenaces, pero aguarda, me debes algo a cambio si quieres que te ayude. Nadie hace nada gratis.

Thor gruñó algo molesto.

-¿Por qué me sorprende tanto? Nunca has podido hacer algo sin pedir una recompensa. No eres más que un interesado, Loki, por eso estás en esta desolada prisión, que de paso, es la más vieja y abandonada de las cárceles de Asgard.-Thor frunció el entre cejo-Nunca ayudas a nadie por el mero hecho de hacerlo.

-No es mi culpa, me han quitado todo desde que estoy preso, solo requiero que me traigas un libro que se haya en mis aposentos.

-¿Qué no puedes traerlo con magia?

Loki hizo un esfuerzo para no soltar un insulto.

-Te acabo de decir que mi magia es limitada. Ese libro puede ser llevado a este sitio, pero si Odín detecta un intento de magia me lo hará pagar muy caro. Solo puedo cambiar mis atuendos, pero es todo. Así que si deseas ir con tu humana, trae ese libro.

 **##############################**

Thor resopló con fastidio, perder tiempo con un libro no era lo que había pensado, pero por una vez hizo caso a Loki. Entró con sumo secreto y sigilo a las habitaciones de su hermano. Debía buscar un libro de unas trescientas hojas, cobertura de cuero color caoba deslavada por el tiempo, dieciséis rubíes pequeños incrustados en el centro de la tapa frontal en forma de círculo y en medio de éste la letra L cursiva hecha de oro, al igual que los marcos de ambas tapas. El lomo estaba forjado de oro, a modo que las hojas no se soltarían fácilmente. Las esquinas de las tapas estaban echas de oro también para que no se doblaran con el tiempo, y el separador era un listón de seda negra. El libro no era grande, medía 20 cm de alto por 15 de ancho, así Thor podría esconderlo entre sus ropas.

Salió de la habitación de Loki y, teniendo cuidado no ser descubierto, caminó con tranquilidad para dirigir sus botas a las prisiones de Asgard, sin embargo, se topó con los ojos de Sif, quien llevaba rato observándole. Al parecer, el Dios del Trueno no se fijó en ese detalle. Lady Sif le miró seria, con los brazos cruzados y esperando que se explicara.

-¿Qué hacías en los aposentos de tu hermano?

-Solo fui a buscar algo que me encargó que le llevara a su celda.

-Thor, eres un mentiroso. Y peor que Loki, al menos a él se le cree algo, pero tú, humm...no eres como él. ¿Qué llevas escondido?

-Sif, este no es el momento. Necesito ir a ver a Loki.

La mirada de Thor lo decía todo. Sif volvió la mirada al piso y después, algo serena, lo encaró.

-¿Es por ella, no? Harás lo que sea por estar al lado de esa midgardiana.

Thor no pudo negarlo.

-Sif, quiero estar con ella, es el amor de mi vida. Pero padre insiste en que me quede aquí contigo y la vea morir. Si alguna vez has amado tanto como yo, deberás entenderme.

-Puede que logre entenderte, Thor, pero el callarme me hará tu cómplice. Nadie escapa a la justicia de Odín y bien lo sabes. Convertirme en traidora no es lo que precisamente me gustaría.

-Sif, por favor...quizá sea mucho lo que te pido, pero después de esto, juro que no te pediré nada más.

Los ojos suplicantes de Thor eran de antología.

-Basta, esto no puedo discutirlo.

-Por favor, Sif, no le digas nada a mi padre. Hablaré con Heimdall, con nuestros amigos para poder ir con ella, aunque sea un breve momento. Si mi padre ve lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella, tal vez me de permiso de estar en Midgard. Es lo único que te pido.

Sif se debatía por dentro. Era verdad que quería mucho a Thor, que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él, pero, ¿traicionar a Odín? Además, en el fondo, ella deseaba casarse con él. Aunque no quería sentir que el corazón de su hombre lo ocupara otra.

-Bien, Thor, solo quiero que me digas, ¿qué es lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por esa tal Jane, que puede enfurecer a tu padre?

-Liberar a Loki para que nos lleve a Midgard.

-¡¿Qué cosa dices?!

Thor le tapó la boca a la guerrera para que no gritara.

-Shh...no grites, nos pueden oír.

-Pero lo que acabas de decir es una completa locura. Loki es un traidor de primera, un mentiroso y un infeliz. Hará lo que sea con tal de escapar y así quien sería culpable de todo lo que haga eres tú, y quienes te ayuden.

-Lo sé, pero yo tengo mis planes. Ahora, acompáñame a verlo. Hablaremos con él de una vez.

-Insisto que es una locura...

 **##############################**

Thor y Lady Sif llegaron a las prisiones tras unos momentos. Mandaron a los guardias a hacer otras rondas mientras ellos se hallaban con Loki. Éste les esperaba con cierta impaciencia, de pie, con los brazos a la espalda y sonriendo de modo amplio. Sif no estaba nada feliz de verle, de ser posible, le clavaría su espada en el cuello. Loki se impresionó un poco de verla ahí, aun así permaneció en silencio.

-Loki, espero que esto no se trate de otro de tus engaños, porque te juro que te mataré si traicionas a Thor.

-Hola, Sif, gusto en verte. También me alegro de que vengas a visitarme.-Respondió irónico el mago.

-Ya, no peleen. Loki, quise que Sif viniera y fuera testigo de esto.

-¿No será que fuiste capaz de dejarte descubrir por ella? Tan descuidado como siempre...

-Loki, lo que le pides a Thor es un mero suicidio. Dejarte salir es como firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. Eres uno de los mayores delincuentes de Asgard, Odín no le perdonará que te deje ir.

-No seas tan melodramática, Sif. Sabes de sobra que Thor es el niño favorito de Odín, nunca le pondría una mano encima.

-¡Me desterró a Midgard sin el Mjolnir!-Le dijo Thor molesto.

-Okay, puede que el tuerto rey pierda la cabeza de vez en cuando. Pero de eso a que lo castigue como a mí, ah, lo dudo mucho. Si van a planear el modo de que el grandulón vea a su frágil damisela, deben contar por lo menos con otros tres suicidas. Quiero decir, camaradas.

-Bien, Fandral, Hogun y Volsstag nos serán de ayuda.-Admitió con orgullo la guerrera.

-Jejejeje, ¿de verdad crees que van a ayudarnos? No creo que lo hagan, son demasiado inútiles.

-Más inútil es aquél que está en prisión sin hacer nada.-Arremetió Sif.

-Uhhh... golpe bajo.-Dijo Loki fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

-Basta. Loki, solo nos ayudarás a llegar a Midgard. Una vez que eso pase, Sif y los demás se asegurarán de que regreses a esta celda, ¿te quedó claro?

-Hey, hey, hey...un momento, Thor, yo no pienso solo ir a Midgard para que veas a esa mujer. Hay algo que dejé olvidado en ese mundo y lo quiero de vuelta. Si no me ayudas, juro que yo mismo le diré a Odín que su hijo favorito fue quien me dio el pase de salida de ese lugar tan asqueroso.

-No, solo iremos por Jane y se acabó.

-Pues a ver cómo llegas a ella. Sin mi parte del trato, no vas a ningún lado.

Thor resopló con ira. Sif trató de calmarlo.

-Escucha, Thor, Loki tiene razón.

-¿La tiene?

-¿La tengo?-Preguntó Loki confuso.

-Sí. Puede que lo que deba recoger sea su lanza con el tesseracto.

-Jejeje, muy lista. Cuando me arrestaron, se olvidaron de quitarle mi lanza a los humanos. Thor usó el tesseracto para traerme de vuelta, pero nunca les quitaste el arma a esos vengadores amigos tuyos. Tan descuidado de tu parte. Otra vez.

Thor sonrió de lado.

-Nick Fury me prometió que la mantiene bajo llave y que está segura. Tú no la necesitas para nada.

-Bien, como lo desees. Hablemos del plan. Primero, requiero de que Sif les de a los reyes un polvo secreto para que duerman por unos quince minutos. Con los reyes dormidos, tendremos tiempo para ir a las naves. Como tuviste la maravillosa idea de pelear con tu padre seguro que tiene vigilados todos los lugares posibles para irnos. Segundo, aquí es donde actúan el ninja y el costal de grasa.

-¡Se llaman Hogun y Volsstag!-Le reprochó la guerrera.

-Jajajaja, muy bien que supiste a quienes me refería, se nota que tú también les pones sobrenombres. Que ellos se encarguen de dejar fuera a los guardias con alguna de sus tontas bromas. O simple, que peleen contra ellos. Fandral deberá ser precavido y dejar fuera de guardia a Heimdall.

-¡Nadie puede contra Heimdall!

-Lo sé, Thor. Pero el puente está roto, y ese guardián puede delatarte con Odín, una vez que éste despierte. Solo que lo distraiga en lo que nosotros tomamos una de las naves y nos vamos a Midgard.

Thor no estaba del todo convencido, pero si de verdad deseaba ir a ver a Jane, debía estar dispuesto a tomar los riesgos necesarios para ello. El Dios del Trueno estaba a punto de desactivar el campo de magia que mantenía a su hermano encerrado cuando Lady Sif le detuvo.

-No tan rápido, Thor. No podemos solo dejarlo salir. Mejor hablemos primero con los demás para saber si están dispuestos a correr ese riesgo, después regresaremos por Loki.

-Bien, creo que el hecho de ir a Midgard por ella me cegó. No puedo soltarte, Loki. Espera un momento.

Loki sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien, pero recuerda, tic tac, tic tac, el tiempo corre y a tu mortal se le acaba pronto.

 **##############################**

-¡¿Sacar a Loki?! ¡Deben estar locos!

Fandral se negaba a ayudarlos en esa peligrosa empresa.

-No, no cuenten conmigo.-Le siguió Hogun.

-Ni conmigo, eso es suicidio inminente.-Se unió Volsstag.

Thor se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos con decepción.

-Entiendo que esto significa un riesgo muy alto, pero necesito ir a Midgard, y de paso ver que la lanza de Loki sigue a salvo.

-Thor, amigo, tú eres el hijo del rey, tal vez te lo pase como un capricho, pero, ¿nosotros? a nosotros tu padre nos ejecutará sin dudarlo.

-Fandral, estoy seguro de que mi padre entenderá mis motivos.

-Exacto, tus motivos, no los nuestros.-Hogun se levantó de su silla, dirigiendo su mirada a una ventana.

-Hogun, ustedes son mis amigos, nunca dejaré que padre les haga algo. Además hemos urdido un plan. Sif me ayudará. Loki no irá de aquí para allá en completa libertad. Le ataré las manos y le pondré un collar anti magia. Así no podrá verme la cara de nuevo.

-¿Crees que Loki aceptará tal trato?-Le preguntó Volsstag.

-No tiene que enterarse. Una vez que lo saque de las celdas deberá hacer lo que le diga si no desea que lo mate.

-Digamos que aceptamos, metafóricamente, ¿qué nos asegura de que Heimdall no nos delatará?

-Bueno, Fandral, tú eres el elegido para mantenerlo a raya en lo que nosotros tres nos vamos.

-¿Yo? ¡Estás loco! ¡Sí, bastante loco!-Exclamó el rubio.-¿Acaso crees que yo pueda ganarle un combate? La respuesta es no.

-Heimdall es muy poderoso, y puede verlo todo, ninguno de nosotros le ha derrotado nunca. Pero podemos usar el polvo que Loki nos sugiere.

-¿De qué polvo hablas, Sif?

-Bien, Volsstag, es un polvo de las hadas del reino de los elfos de la luz. Es inofensivo, solo desestabilizará a quien lo beba o inhale. Hará que duerma por un periodo de 15 minutos, lo necesario para fugarnos a Midgard.

Una vez que el plan estuvo trazado, esperaron a que dieran las 10 de la noche, hora en que terminaba el baile. Los invitados se iban poco a poco a sus casas, en tanto, Loki aguardaba la hora de poder salir de esa horrenda cárcel.

 **#############################**

-Vamos, Loki, ha llegado la hora.

Loki se sorprendió de oír aquellas palabras. Apareció un traje de guerrero asgardiano y se vistió en segundos.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra poder salir un momento, respirar aire fresco, desobedecer a Odín como en los viejos tiempos, vaya, es tan...¿qué significa esto, Thor?

El príncipe le había colocado unas esposas a su hermano menor, quien levantó sus manos a la altura de los ojos mientras le cuestionaba dicho acto.

-Fácil, no confío en ti.

-Por favor, no seas ridículo, no es solo tu cuello el que pende de un hilo.

Lady Sif apareció de la nada y le puso el collar anti magia.

-¿Y esto? ¡Por favor! Si llega a suceder algo, no tengo el modo de defenderme. ¡Es tan patético..!

-Ya cállate, Loki, harás lo que te diga si no deseas que te patee de vuelta a la prisión de donde te acabo de sacar. No estás en condiciones de exigir nada.

-Oh, ya lo veo...-Loki miró a su hermano a los ojos-solo me estás utilizando, una vez que tengas lo que deseas me encerrarás de nuevo sin que yo tenga lo que quiero.

-Nunca te prometí nada. Fuiste tú quien cayó en el engaño.

-Eres un mentiroso, Thor.

-Aprendí del mejor.

Loki sonrió impresionado a medias. En realidad esperaba algún truco de Thor, pero eso fue algo mayor.

-Entonces, no hay trato. Puedo alertar a los guardias y te aprehenderán enseguida por alta traición, a ti y a esta adorable guerrera.

Sif le puso una espada en el cuello.

-Grita siquiera por Odín y te mato.

-Te encantaría hacerlo, ¿no?

El filo de la espada rozaba de un modo considerable el cuello del jotun.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero aleja esa arma de mí. No diré nada.

Los guardias hicieron su cambio de ronda pasando cerca de los tres. Callaron unos segundos con la suerte de no ser oídos.

-Shh...silencio, no hagan tanto alboroto. En este momento mis padres deben estar bebiendo el polvo que les llevan para la cena. ¿Lo revolviste en su vino, Sif?

-La dosis exacta, Thor. Nadie en la cocina me vio.

Y tal como Thor había dicho, los reyes cayeron dormidos al igual que los invitados. Fandral se hallaba frente al guardián Heimdall, quien no giró para verlo.

-Guarda tu espada, Fandral, este día no te toca morir.

El guerrero se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Noto que de verdad lo ves todo, amigo, pero no es mi intensión morir, o siquiera retarte. Es algo que debo hacer.

-Dile a Thor y a los demás que no se les ocurra violar las leyes y órdenes de mi rey, puesto que haré todo lo posible por que prevalezcan.

Heimdall se giró para atacar a Fandral, pero el guerrero esquivó la estocada. Se puso de pie, Peleó contra el guardián un par de minutos hasta que le pudo arrojar el polvo en la cara.

En tanto, Thor, Lady Sif y Loki caminaban por el amplio corredor hasta la zona de despegue de las naves. Volsstag y Hogun les alcanzaron luego de unos cinco minutos.

-Ya acabamos con los guardias, están noqueados.

-Gracias, Hogun, de verdad les agradezco con todo mi corazón lo que han hecho.

-Aun no agradezcas, mejor váyanse, Thor, puesto que los reyes pueden despertar en cualquier momento.

-Cierto, Volsstag. Les encargo que les expliquen a mi padres lo que pasa, díganles que yo los obligué. Padre está molesto conmigo, así que no dudo en que les crea.

-Eso trataremos, amigo, pero sabemos que tu padre, sin ofender, es en ocasiones bastante terco. Bien, Hogun, vámonos, debemos ir con Fandral, seguro requiere ayuda con Heimdall.

Loki rodó los ojos fastidiado, ya no quería oír esas tonterías.

-Loki, no se te ocurra traicionar a Thor o...

-Sí, sí, sí, lo sé, me matarás, créeme, no eres el único que tiene ganas de hacerlo, Hogun. Thor, ¿Podemos irnos ya? El camino que usaremos es algo complicado, y requerimos tiempo.

-Bien, Sif, Loki, vayamos de una vez. Se los encargo, amigos.

 **##############################**

Tras subir a una pequeña nave de dos alas, un timón y espacio para tres tripulantes, Sif se encargó de llevar a Loki sentado, con la espada apuntando a su cuello todo el tiempo. Thor se encargaba del timón mientras volaban por Asgard hasta llegar a los límites del quebrantado Bifrost. Sin embargo, Thor resultó ser un piloto inexperto, algo irónico para alguien que sabía volar.

-¡Eres un idiota, hermano, estás chocando con todo! ¡Moriremos antes de llegar siquiera a mi vía secreta!

-¡Cállate Loki!

-Hey, cállense los dos. Loki, dile a Thor por donde debe ir.

Loki entre cerró los ojos, molesto.

-Bien, pero para atravesar ese lugar se necesita de un experto. Thor solo está golpeando cosas, ya destruyó dos estatuas y unos tres pilares. Esas vías son caminos que unen un mundo con otro, si maneja la nave de esta manera puede perdernos en un sitio que no sea Midgard.

-¿Entonces, qué sugieres, genio?

-Pff...lo más lógico, Thor. Déjame conducir.

-No, no lo creo.

-Vamos, si no quieres terminar estrellándote contra esas rocas, deja que yo guíe la nave.

-Thor-Lady Sif se puso de pie entre ambos-no le dejes hacer eso, puede ser una trampa.

-¿Una trampa? ¡Madura! ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer alguna trampa con las manos atadas?! Recuerda que yo mismo vengo en esta nave, hacer algo podría afectarme a mí también, tonta.

-Aun así no te creo, Loki. No eres más que un mentiroso, tramposo y traicionero cual víbora. Por eso te llaman el Lengua de Plata.

-Jejejeje...-Loki miró de manera muy penetrante los ojos oscuros de la chica, de un modo que hizo que ella se erizara de pena, o de vergüenza-Tú sabes, my lady, porqué me dicen así, y no es precisamente por ser un mentiroso, ¿lo recuerdas?

La cara de Sif se puso de un rojo que igualaba la lava de un volcán furioso. En tanto, Thor ni idea tenía de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡C-Cállate, idiota!

-Bueno, solo quise que recordaras el verdadero origen de ese apodo. Parece que lo logré, tu rostro está tan rojo y apenado, como cuando eres una chica de 16 años.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-Atina a preguntar el Dios del Trueno sintiéndose exento de esa plática.

-N-No, no Thor, no le hagas caso, solo dice estupideces, parece que estar preso unos días le dañó el poco cerebro que le queda, el cual terminaré a golpes si no se calla.-Sif estaba tan avergonzada, parecía que no deseaba que Thor se enterara de algo.

-Di lo que quieras, Sif, pero el pasado no puede cambiarse. Además, creo que te ha hecho falta esa lengua más de lo normal. Te noto muy estresada últimamente. Necesitas que te relajen y pronto.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos...?-Preguntaba de nuevo Thor, como cachando la idea al aire entre Loki y Sif.

-¡Loki, cállate y deja de decir esas tonterías! ¡Juro que te cortaré el cuello si sigues abriendo tu boca!

-Vaya, antes no querías que la cerrara, me pedías incluso que no dejara de moverla.

-¡YA BASTA, MALDITO JOTUN DEL INFIERNO!

La guerrera estuvo a poco de nada de atestarle una estocada con su espada al mago imprudente, pero fue detenida a tiempo y apaciguada por Thor, quien le tomó de la muñeca y la hizo sentar al otro extremo de la nave, lejos del Dios del Engaño, quien no paraba de reír por lograr su cometido, fastidiar a Sif.

-No entiendo que se traen los dos, pero espero que se mantengan alejados uno del otro. Loki, si abres la boca de nuevo, yo te la cerraré en un segundo. Y deja de dirigirte a Sif del modo que la molesta tanto.

-Bien, ya no diré nada de momento.-Loki no podía dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Puedo confiar que no dejarás que te irrite de nuevo, Sif? Porque el viaje apenas empieza y no quiero que se arruine por estas tonterías.

-Descuida, Thor. Lamento haber perdido la cabeza. Prometo que me enfocaré en esto.-Respondió de brazos cruzados, sin dejar de ver a Loki con ira.

 **##############################**

Tras esa breve pelea que le trajo recuerdos vergonzosos y amargos a la guerrera, llegaron hasta unas montañas donde había una pequeña abertura muy estrecha. Apenas si cabría la nave, lo cual preocupó mucho al rubio príncipe. Loki se puso de pie, esta vez de modo serio y dirigiéndose a Thor.

-Deja que conduzca, ese camino en medio de las montañas nos llevará a Midgard, pero no puedes pasarlo si chocas con todo, necesitas de un piloto con mano firme.

-¿Por una vez podré confiar en ti, Loki?

-Hazlo, si deseas vivir y ver a tu mortal.

-Thor, aunque me duela admitirlo, creo que debemos dejar que lo haga. Esa vía es muy limitada y solo tenemos una oportunidad.

-Wow, Sif, jamás creí que me apoyarías una vez en tu vida.

-Borra es sonrisa socarrona, Loki, lo hago por Thor.

-Claro, por Thor. No lo olvido. Ahora, agáchense los dos. Lo que viene es algo digno de verse.

Thor y Sif se agacharon a la par, mientras que Loki tomaba el timón de la nave con ambas manos atadas. El fuerte viento ondeaba su cabello negro, dándole la impresión de un hombre decidido. Sus ojos esmeralda no perdían el objetivo, mirando fijamente la abertura. Estaban a solo unos 200 metros, la nave bajó hasta rozar las aguas del océano provocando un estremecimiento en el corazón de Thor y en el de Sif. Aumentó la velocidad de la nave, casi llegando a los 200 km por hora. En cuestión de segundos o fracción estarían del otro lado del camino.

-¡Loki, es una locura, baja la velocidad!-Imploraba Sif asustada.

-Con cuidado...solo un poco más...-Se decía el jotun, mirando la abertura sin parpadear.

-¡Loki, vas a matarnos!

-Espera, Thor...¡Ahora!

Una vez que la nave estuvo direccionada a la abertura, Loki aumentó la velocidad restante logrando atravesar la brecha con éxito. Entraron por un breve camino lleno de rocas y estalactitas de colores azul y verde neón, golpeando un poco las paredes rocosas y llegando por fin a Midgard tras atravesar un halo de luz. La nave terminó por chocar contra un banco de arena, habían llegado a una playa. Todos salieron volando de la nave, cayendo Loki de espaldas, con Sif sentada sobre su pecho y Thor cayendo boca abajo tragando algo de arena.

-Fiu...al fin llegamos. La arena no sabe tan mal. Oigan ustedes ¿están bien?

Thor dirigió su mirada a Loki y Sif, quienes apenas reaccionaron ante las palabras del Dios del Trueno. Sif se levantó de golpe, alejándose del mago.

-B-Bien, sí estamos bien, Thor.

Loki se levantó un poco adolorido, pero dando una sonrisa de las suyas a la guerrera.

-Claro, estábamos muy bien hace un momento.

Thor arqueó una ceja, al parecer no le agradaba mucho lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo lo olvidó y trató de averiguar donde estaban.

-Sif, cuida de Loki, vendré en un segundo. Veré nuestra localización y después nos llevaré a los tres con Jane.

-De acuerdo, Thor. Te esperamos.

 **#############################**

Luego de que Thor los dejara, Sif daba unas pocas vueltas alrededor de Loki, quien no perdía su postura de príncipe con la cabeza erguida, mirando de soslayo a la mujer. Lady Sif aferraba el agarre de su espada, esperando atacar en cualquier instante. Sus ojos oscuros examinaban al hombre frente sí, con cierta furia que trataba de contener. En tanto, Loki solo esperaba que ella hablara o gritara. Sabía que no lo atacaría.

-Eres un completo estúpido. No entiendo por qué tratas de hacer evidente lo que pasó hace tanto frente a Thor. ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con eso?

Loki permaneció callado unos segundos. Se detuvo a ver a Sif de manera profunda. Ella era bella, bastante. Sus curvas pronunciadas eran algo que no había olvidado en muchos años. Sin embargo, ahora de adulta era mucho más hermosa que antes, cuando era una adolescente.

-No pretendo lograr algo, tú sola te has ofendido y evidenciado el pasado con tu ridícula actitud. Sabes de sobra lo lento que es mi hermano para captar las cosas.

-No te atrevas a ofender a Thor. No es de hombres hablar de una dama, pero ¿para qué pierdo mi tiempo explicándote eso, si no eres un hombre? Ni siquiera eres un asgardiano.

-Jejejejeje, veo que tratas de denigrarme por mi verdadero origen, Sif. Sí, soy un jotun, pero criado como asgardiano por culpa de Odín. Así que no me hiere en lo absoluto. Y no es verdad que no me ves como un hombre, nunca has dejado de hacerlo desde ese día.

-¡Deja de hablar de eso! Yo solo era una niña ignorante...

-Una niña ignorante que deseaba ser una mujer. Yo te lo concedí esa noche, repetidas veces, si mal no recuerdas. Fueron mis labios los primeros que probaste, mis manos las primeras que te tocaron, mi voz la primera que te dijo lo bella que eras desnuda ante un espejo. Yo fui tu primer amor.

Sif se debatía por dentro, no sabía si aniquilarlo o dejarlo continuar.

-Prometiste que no hablarías de eso nunca más. Que era nuestro secreto. Ese tema fue olvidado por mucho tiempo hasta que lo sacaste a relucir, ya no lo recordaba. No tenías por qué decirlo delante de él...

-Vamos, Sif. Como si eso le importara a Thor. Él solo tiene ojos para esa mortal. Debe ser humillante que renuncie a un compromiso con una asgardiana de respetable familia por una simple humana que morirá en un suspiro. ¿Por qué fijarse en esa insignificante estrella cuando puede tener toda una galaxia? No lo comprendo. Lo que sí sé es que no has olvidado nada. Tu mente no se ha alejado del todo del pasado ni de nuestro momento. Un momento que se repitió varias veces durante un tiempo, recuerdo que incluso tú ibas a mis aposentos buscando lo que solo yo pude darte.

-¡Cállate!

-Oh, primor, no seas tan reacia a querer negarlo. Nunca dijimos nada porque sabías que un día ibas a casarte con otro, cuando supiste que ese otro era Thor, trataste por todos los medios de enamorarlo, de encantarlo, pero nada funcionó. Él jamás va a verte como una mujer, solo eres esa amiga de peleas que siempre le tiende la mano contra un ejército, más no para colocarle un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo.

-¡Cállate, cállate de una vez!-Sif se llevaba ambas manos a los oídos, tratando de apaciguar tan crueles palabras.

-Te enamoraste de él. Fue tu peor error. Quisiste que nunca se enterara de lo nuestro para que no te odiara y te aceptara a su lado. Pero no es por eso que te rechaza. Te rechaza porque ama a otra.

-¡No eres un hombre, nunca te vi de ese modo, así que no te alabes tanto!-Sif limpió una lágrima que había brotado por tanta humillación.-Nunca te igualaste a él, de ninguna forma. Él siempre será mejor que tú y lo sabes.

-¿Es mejor que yo en todo?

-Sí, así es.

-Eso lo quiero comprobar, aunque es muy difícil porque Thor nunca te ha tocado. Sin embargo, quiero refrescarte la memoria, lady Sif...

Loki se acercó a la guerrera en un segundo. La tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó de un modo intenso, encontrando su lengua con la propia, dando leves mordiscos a su labio inferior. En un principio ella se negaba, pero no pudo evitarlo por más que quiso. Se dejó llevar por ese momento correspondiendo a ese beso de la misma manera tan efusiva. Al terminar, Loki se separó de ella un poco, sonriendo de manera muy amplia.

-Lo sabía, no me has olvidado. Sigues deseándome como antes, o con mayor fuerza.-Dijo esto último lamiendo sus labios.

Sif se aferró a él de nueva cuenta, volvió a besarlo muy apasionadamente sacando un poco de sí al príncipe. Sin embargo, en un movimiento lo tumbó al suelo, clavando su espada sobre su pecho, casi enterrándola pero aplicando algo de fuerza.

-Vuelves a robarme un beso como lo acabas de hacer, y juro que ni Thor podrá detenerme de arrancarte el corazón y la vida junto en el.

 **##############################**

Thor regresó por ellos a la playa. Estaban en las playas de California, muy lejos de N.Y. Sif estaba de pie, mirando enfurecida a Loki y éste solo la ignoraba desviando los ojos de ella.

-Bien, estamos algo lejos, podemos llegar volando. La nave está hecha pedazos, pero puedo llevarlos. Eh, ¿ocurre algo?

Thor pudo sentir la tensión en ese momento. Pero Sif solo desvió la mirada del rubio para dejar en claro que nada pasaba.

-Nada, solo esperábamos por ti. ¿Nos vamos?

Thor se acercó a Loki y lo tomó por la cintura. Sif se aferró a su cuello y con el Mjolnir los tres volaron con rumbo a N.Y. No tardaron más de cinco minutos para dar con el enorme edificio de apartamentos donde residían Darcy Lewis y Jane Foster. Ambas mujeres estaban ocupadas evaluando las últimas pruebas realizadas en el laboratorio de ciencias donde la mayor trabajaba. Un ruido en el pasillo las alertó, y es que se oían a tres personas discutiendo. Jane no despegó la vista del monitor observando ecuaciones y mapas cardinales.

-Darcy, abre y diles que se callen.

-¡No, ¿Y si empiezan a pelear contra mí?!

-Solo diles que se callen y cierra la puerta.

-Bien, como diga la jefa.

Darcy, con todo la flojera posible del mundo abrió la puerta y antes de que dijera siquiera un "hola" regresó por su amiga.

-¡Jane, es Thor!

-¡Thor!

-¡Sí, mujer, es Thor! Aunque...no viene solo.

-¡Thor!

Jane dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrió la puerta, corrió a ver a su amado asgardiano, brincándole encima de la emoción. Thor solo atinó a sentir los dulces labios de la chica, la abrazó y llenó de besos olvidando la presencia de Loki y Sif.

-Ejem...hola, no están solos, tórtolos.

Thor reaccionó al oír la molesta voz de Loki. Lady Sif solo estaba cruzada de brazos, algo fastidiada.

-Amor, tanto tiempo esperando volver...

-Thor, creí que no regresarías nunca...te extrañé tanto.

-Lo sé, igual yo. Bueno, creo que ya la conoces a ella. Sif, mi mejor amiga.

-Hola.-Saludó la guerrera de modo seco.

-Y él...

-¡Lo conozco!-La científica se acercó al mago y lo abofeteó duramente.-¡Esto es por todo lo que haz hecho, infeliz!

-¡Ouch...! Hola, gusto en conocerte. Vaya, qué humor tienen por estos lugares.

-No digas que no lo mereces. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a destruir N.Y.?!

-Ya, ya, Jane, Loki ha sido juzgado justamente por eso. Bien, Sif, en este momento Volsstag, Fandral y Hogun deberán estar esperando abrir el Bifrost. Debes regresar con Loki.

En ese momento, nadie estaba viendo a Darcy, quien se acercó algo encantada por las facciones del príncipe jotun.

-Wow, hola. ¿Con que tú eres el hermano de Thor?

-Así es, linda. Me llamo Loki.

-Darcy...-Se le acercó Jane-...aléjate de ese tipo. Él fue quien hizo todos los destrozos a la ciudad.

-Pero no tiene cara de villano.

-Darcy, no te fíes de él.

-Thor, no seas tan malo con tu hermano.-Se defendía Loki de un modo ridículo-no he hecho nada en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Loki, cuatro días preso?

-Bien, creo que debemos irnos. Thor, espero que regreses pronto para que nada les pase a nuestros amigos por ayudarte a venir.-Se hizo oír la guerrera-Tu padre no estará nada contento con esto.

-Sí, tiene razón. Jane, quiero quedarme contigo un momento más, quiero probarle a mi padre que te amo y que deseo vivir aquí, contigo.

Loki rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Recuerda la lanza, Thor, a eso veníamos.

-Cállate Loki.

El mago estaba molesto, Sif le miraba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

-¿Será posible que pongas atención a los que te digo?

Thor abrazó a Jane, besándola nuevamente. Sif cerró los ojos, desviando el rostro para no ver a Thor con ella, tiempo perfecto para que Loki hiciera desaparecer las esposas y el collar anti magia. Tomó a Darcy por el cuello, usándola como escudo humano. Thor se separó de Jane y fue tras su hermano, quien se apostó en la orilla de una ventana con la chica como su rehén. Sif trató de detenerlo, pero el mago apareció una daga con la cual amenazó el cuello de la joven.

-Hey, cuidado, o ella se muere...

-¡Loki, maldito!-Le gritó la guerrera, quien se detuvo de golpe.

-¡¿Cómo te soltaste de esas esposas, infeliz?!

-Thor, ¿quién crees que le ayudó a Odín a crearlas al igual que éste estúpido collar? Fui yo, obviamente no son lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerme. Fingí no poder usar mi magia, pero no lo dudes, te acercas un ápice a nosotros, y ella se va al infierno antes de tiempo.

-D-Disculpa, p-pero yo no quiero morir...-Darcy estaba nerviosa, sintiendo el frío acero sobre su piel.

-¡Suéltala, maldito monstruo!-Jane tomó uno de sus zapatos deportivos y se lo arrojó a la cara, fallando.

-Patética mortal, no puedes herirme fácilmente. Ahora, Thor, si no recuperas mi lanza, espera encontrar el cadáver de esta mujer, juro que morirá si no me entregas lo que es mío. Tienes tres horas para ello, el tiempo corre, hermano...

-¡Loki, no se te ocurra escapar, sabandija!-Sif corrió a él a la vez que Thor trataba de alcanzarlo con su Mjolnir en la mano.

El hechicero se fue de espaldas con Darcy en brazos, abriendo un portal instantáneo por el cual pasaron los dos. Thor se arrojó igual por la ventana, pero el portal había desaparecido.

-¡Thoooooooor!-Alcanzó a gritar Jane, quien se asomó por la ventana al lado de Sif, ésta la detuvo para que no cayera.

-¡Se largó con ella!-Gritó el asgardiano, soltando una furiosa patada al suelo.

-Por Dios, no, Darcy, esa tonta...-Se dijo la científica, soltando unas lágrimas.

Thor voló a su lado, con la cabeza llena de enfado.

-Es mi culpa, nunca preví que ese maníaco pudiera escapar aun atado. No sabía que él fabricó las esposas y el collar con Padre. jane, l-lo siento...juro que la hallaré y la traeré de vuelta.

-Thor, esto complica nuestro regreso a Asgard. Tu padre de seguro ya tiene presos a nuestros amigos y no dudará en llevarte de regreso como un traidor. Y hablando de Loki, ese canalla merece estar muerto. No tengo idea de cómo solucionaremos esto, pero, más vale localizarlos rápido, esa mujer corre peligro a su lado.

-Lo sé, lo sé...Loki está tratando de recuperar esa lanza, pero Nick Fury no me entregará.

-Entonces, ¿qué supones que harás? Si llegaras a recuperarla, ¿se la darás a tu hermano?

-No, eso ni pensarlo...Por Asgard, no debí venir de este modo...

 **##############################**

En tanto, Loki y Darcy Lewis aparecieron en un lugar no muy lejos de los departamentos. Estaban en un edificio abandonado a las orillas de Manhattan, en unas bodegas a las orillas de los muelles. La chica fue arrojada lejos del Loki, quien le apareció unas cuerdas que la mantuvieron atada en el suelo crujiente de madera vieja y mohosa. Las paredes estaban desgastadas y cerca había ratas buscando comida. El Dios del Engaño había triunfado una vez más, logrando su principal objetivo, abandonar Asgard.

-Todo esto solo fue parte del plan. Cuando obtenga de nuevo mi lanza, todos se arrepentirán de lo que me han hecho.

-¡Suéltame, no tienes derecho a tratarme así, no soy un objeto!

-Silencio, mortal. Recuerda que puedo matarte en cuanto lo desee.

-Euh...de acuerdo, no diré nada.-Respondió Darcy, haciendo una mueca de desconcierto-Pero, ¿para qué me quieres?

-No te quiero para nada, niña, solo te tengo conmigo para asegurar que nada se interponga con siguiente plan. Thor no hará nada que pueda perjudicarte, y eso es algo que me da cierta ventaja. Por el momento, no voy a usar mi poder para no ser detectado. Odín está preocupado por Thor, seguro le hará regresar a casa en cualquier momento. Oh, mira ese rayo que baja del cielo, seguro que ya mandó a sus hombres por él...

Loki se acercó más a la ventana, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al notar que no eran asgardianos guerreros que bajaban de las alturas.

-O...puede que no. Esos malditos...se dieron cuenta de mi presencia en Midgard...Demonios.

-Oye, ¿de qué hablas?

-Son los chitauri, al parecer unos pocos sobrevivieron, ahora están en mi búsqueda. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

 **¿Fin?**

 **##############################**

Bien, eso es todo. No creo que esto sea el verdadero final, pero ahí le dejo. Comentarios, sugerencias, todo cuenta. Ojala les haya gustado y lo manden a favoritos, jejejejeje. A ver que pasa después. Hasta la otra.


End file.
